JEALOUS
by chocochims
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisahnya ketika Jungkook yang cemburu buta malah berakhir dengan hukuman dari Taehyung? Vkook.


Siang hari nan sepi di dalam dorm boyband ternama, BTS. Dorm ini sangat sepi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kecuali...

"Hyung!"

...ruangan yang ada di ujung sana yang terdapat gantungan pintu 'Taekook's room'.

"Ada apa My Honey Bunny Sweety?" Ucap yang lebih tua, sebut saja Taehyung.

Yang lebih muda-Jungkook- meresponnya dengan akting seakan-akan ingin muntah karena kata-kata cheesy Taehyung tadi.

"Ini apa?!" Teriak Jungkook.

Jungkook menunjukan layar Handphone Taehyung yang berisikan pesan dari Kim Minjae.

Bagaimana kabar Angela-mu?

Taehyung yang melihat isi pesan tersebut mulai tertawa sebesar-besarnya sehingga membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

Sudah 5 menit tetapi tawa Taehyung tak berhenti-henti. Jungkook pun akhirnya meneteskan air mata dan segera keluar dari kamar mereka menuju kamar yang bertuliskan 'Jin&Joon' /apa-apaan ini?/

Jungkook melihat sang hyung tertua dan sang leader sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang ia tebak milik sang leader.

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tersebut dan melompat ke atasnya sehingga ia berada di antara Seokjin dan Namjoon yang terkejut karena kelakuan Jungkook.

"Yak! Keluar sana!" Bentak Namjoon.

"Tak mau! Aku ingin tidur disini bersama Seokjin hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk Seokjin.

"J-jungkook?" Panggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kim Taehyung! Cepat bawa kelinci nakalmu ini! SE! KA! RANG!" ucap Namjoon.

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu Namjoon-ah" tegur Seokjin lembut dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Betul kata Jin hyung. Tak usah berteriak seperti itu" balas Jungkook sambil mengejek Namjoon.

"Tenang saja hyung, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan membawanya" ucap Taehyung yang mulai mendekati mereka bertiga -JkJinRm-

Tanpa ragu-ragu Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dan menaruhnya di bahu. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia melewati ambang pintu, Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Jangan lupa di hukum seberat-beratnya" ucap Namjoon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Oke hyung!" Ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk bokong Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook dan Jin? Jungkook hanya diam sambil memikirkan nasibnya nanti dan Jin sudah tertidur kembali tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar /heol Jin tertular SugaVirus/

Taehyung pun segera menuju kamarnya bersama Jungkook dan langsung menjatuhkan Jungkook di atas kasurnya dengan kasar.

Sebelum Jungkook bergerak, Taehyung sudah menindihnya terlebih dahulu dan menahan tangannya.

"Kau sudah berani peluk-peluk namja lain, eoh?" Tanya Taehyung dengan jarak wajah mereka berdua -VJk- yang tergolong sangat dekat sehingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Kau yang memulai, Kim-Tae-Hyung." Balas Jungkook dengan sedikit penekanan saat menyebut nama lengkap Taehyung.

"Aku?" Tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

"Ne pabbo! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh! Apa kurangnya aku, huh?! Aku selalu mengikuti kemauanmu dan kau tega mengkhianati aku?" Emosi Jungkook sudah meluap. Jungkook mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam dalam hatinya dan sedikit demi sedikit ia juga mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Selingkuh? Aku tak berselingkuh Jungkook-ah~"

"Selain pengkhianat, kamu juga ternyata pembohong! Jelas-jelas kamu juga melihat isi pesan tadi."

"Pesan yang mana? Yang ada Angela ya?"

"Molla"

Dan lagi. Taehyung tertawa sebesar-besarnya sedang Jungkook yang ada di bawahnya mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras sehingga Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Uljima~ Uljima~"

Taehyung mengecup kedua mata Jungkook. Kemudian lanjut mengecup kedua pipi Jungkook.

Dan berakhir di bibir Jungkook. Perlahan Taehyung mulai melumat bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tadinya hampir terbuai segera memalingkan wajahnya sehingga membuat Taehyung kebingungan tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat masalah 'Angela' yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan marah lagi Kookie-ah~" ucap Taehyung yang hanya di abaikan oleh Jungkook.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Angela-ku sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook segera menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau gila?!" Bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung pun mengabaikan Jungkook dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yak! Tak usah kau panggil dia kesini!" Teriak Jungkook lagi saat melihat Taehyung mengotak-atik Handphonenya seperti ingin menelpon seseorang yang Jungkook yakini pasti 'Angela'.

"Yeogi. Perkenalkan ini Angela-ku, Kookie. Angela, ini Kookie-ku" ucap Taehyung yang sedang memperkenalkan Jungkoom dengan...

'My Talking Angela?'

Sebelum permainan itu meniru perkataan Taehyung tadi, dengan segera Taehyung memukul kepala-'nya'.

Akhirnya Taehyung menaruh Handphonenya kembali ke tempat semula yaitu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih menganggapku berselingkuh?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam meratapi kebodohan yang telah ia buat.

"Kalaupun aku berselingkuh dengan Angela-ku. Aku tetap memilih Jungkook-ku kok. Mana mungkin aku menukar kelinci-ku dengan kucing itu? Sangat tak mungkin" ucap Taehyung sambil sedikit terkekeh mengingat apa yang telah Jungkook perbuat.

"Bisa-bisanya aku cemburu dengan permainan laknat itu?! Akkkhh!" Jungkook berteriak kesal.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Sekarang kamu harus di hukum!" Ucap Taehyung.

"Dihukum? Kenapa aku harus dihukum?" Tanya Jungkook seakan-akan ia tak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

"Karena kau telah melanggar banyak sekali peraturan. Akan aku sebutkan apa saja pelanggarannya yang telah kau lakukan setelah My Kookie ini di hukum, oke?"

Setelah itu biarkan readers berimajinasi...

-chocochims-


End file.
